Family Reunion
Family Reunion is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 10/29/2017. Story Wyatt: Dusclops, use Shadow Punch! Maylene: Block it with Metal Claw! Wyatt and Dusclops are sparring Maylene and Lucario in the Veilstone gym, Dusclops firing a black energy fist. Lucario forms silver energy claws around his hands, parrying the attack though it still pushes him back. Maylene: Charge forward with Bone Rush! Wyatt: Astonish! Then hit it hard! Lucario charges in forming an aura bone, as Dusclops lets out a screech. Lucario flinches, as Dusclops’ fist is encased in flames. Dusclops hits Lucario with Fire Punch, sending him flying back. Wyatt: A Fire Punch?! Alola! Dusclops: Clops! Maylene: So a week of training was good for you. Wyatt: Yep! And we’re not stopping now! Go for Fire Punch! Maylene: Metal Claw! Dusclops punches Lucario in the face, while Metal Claw strikes Dusclops in the face. Both Pokémon fall backward with a double knockout. Connally: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Wyatt: Whew! Wyatt slumps down to the ground, exhausted. Wyatt: This invigorated mindset is exhausting. Maylene: It will definetely take some getting used to. Maylene walks over, and helps Wyatt up. Maylene; But, you did manage to defeat us. The rules of the gym states that if there is a tie, it is up to the gym leader’s discretion to give out a badge or not. And I think you’ve earned it at this point. Maylene pulls and holds out the Cobble Badge. Maylene: It is yours. Wyatt takes it, smiling. Wyatt: Thanks Maylene. Alola! I got, the Cobble Badge! Dusclops: (Weakly) Dusk. At Reggie’s ranch, Rosa is giggling as she plays with a baby Hippopotas as he rolls through the sand. Hippopotas: Po! Po! Rosa: You are actually somewhat adorable. Reggie: Don’t try to play it down. Reggie bends down beside her, as Hippopotas runs into his arms. Reggie strokes his head. Reggie: Pokémon can sense all of your moods. If you’re not fully committed, then they’ll know and not be committed to you. Rosa: Oh. Right. Reggie: But you must know this to obtain a Sylveon. I’ve read Bill’s paper on it. Not easy to get. Rosa: Uh, yeah. Reggie: Well, it’s been a week. How do you feel? Rosa: Slightly nauseous. But, not shaky. Reggie: Good. I got something for you. It’s only meant to be temporary though. Reggie puts Hippopotas down as he goes over to the patio. He brings out an egg, Rosa’s eyes lighting up. Rosa: Is that an egg? Reggie: No, it’s an egg model. Reggie knocks on the egg model, it being hollow. Reggie: An egg substitute. This is to help keep you steady while you’re on your journey, to slowly wean you off instead of going completely cold turkey. Rosa: Eventually I’ll feel that it’s not real. Reggie: (Handing her the egg) Which is where the stages of your recovery truly begin. Rosa takes the egg, smiling. Rosa: Thank you, Reggie. I, don’t think I could’ve done this on my own. Reggie: Not a problem. I’m always here if you need me. Rosa nods as she puts the egg model in her bag. She then leaves, meeting up with Wyatt. Rosa: Earn that badge? Wyatt snickers as he holds up the Cobble Badge. Wyatt: You over your egg addiction? Rosa: Working on it. End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto travel along Route 222, heading towards Sunyshore City. The ground shakes for a moment, them being lifted off their feet. Wyatt: Was that an earthquake? Rosa: Probably just an aftershock from a Pokémon attack. The ground shakes again, then continues repeatedly. A figure becomes apparent in the distance, as a Torterra charges straight towards them with a wide grin on its face. Torterra: Tor, tor, tor, tor, tor! Rosa screams as Torterra goes straight at her, knocking her down. However, Torterra had come to a stop, nuzzling and licking Rosa. Rosa is laughing as she’s being licked. Rosa: Stop it! That tickles! Voice: Torterra! Get back here! A boy runs after them, a dust cloud left behind him. He skids to a stop in front of them. He has blond hair and wears an orange and white striped shirt, green scarf, orange Pokétch and jeans. Boy: Torterra, what are you doing, running from a battle like that?! I’m fining you for this! Wyatt: Alola! Boy: Huh? (He sees Wyatt for the first time) Who are you? Wyatt: I’m Wyatt. And that’s Rosa. Rosa is still being licked by Torterra, the boy surprised. Barry: Huh. I’m Barry. And this is my partner Torterra! I’ve had it since it was a little energetic Turtwig! Wyatt: Energetic Turtwig? From Professor Rowan? Barry: How’d you know that? Rosa: (Gasps) Are you, the little Turtwig I hatched? Torterra: (Happily) Tor! Tor! Barry: You hatched it?! From an egg? Wyatt: Yeah. She had left with Professor Rowan. Rosa: Well, it’s nice to see you so cheerful and happy. Ditto: Ditto, dit! Wyatt: You thinking of a Pokémon being happy? (Jokingly) What’d they do to you? Rosa: Hey! I was, taught about how important it is for a Pokémon to feel happy and at home. I’m glad that you got Torterra, Barry. Barry: Yeah, me too! It fits me perfectly! Boy: Hey! Another boy and his Torterra walk after them, dissatisfied. Maury: Did you forget that we were having a battle? Barry: Oh, keep your britches on! Torterra just ran to see his mom, that’s all! Maury: Mom? That girl? Rosa: (Stands back up) Yes, me. Got a problem with that? Maury: Nah. As long as I get my battle, I don’t really care. Barry: Then let’s finish it up! Torterra, let’s show off for Rosa here! Barry’s Torterra: Tor! Maury: (Sighs) Too excitable. Torterra, let’s finish this. Maury’s Torterra: Tor. Barry: Go for Wood Hammer! Maury: Seed Bomb! Barry’s Torterra charges forward, its tree being surrounded in a green energy log. Maury’s Torterra forms a green Seed Bomb in its mouth and fires. Torterra zigs to the side to dodge, and keeps running. Wyatt: That thing must weigh a ton! And it can still run that fast! Rosa: I guess some personality traits from a baby carry on into adulthood. Barry’s Torterra stops in front of Maury’s Torterra and slams Wood Hammer into it. Barry’s Torterra suffers recoil damage, and backs away for the next attack. Maury: Solar Beam! Barry: Frenzy Plant! Maury’s Torterra forms a golden energy ball as it charges, while Barry’s Torterra rises up on its hind legs and glows with a green aura. It stomps the ground as giant roots shoot out of it, extending up and then coming slamming down into Maury’s Torterra. Maury’s Torterra survives the attack as it fires Solar Beam, Barry’s Torterra unable to move and dodge. The two Torterra pant heavily. Barry: Now finish it with Wood Hammer! Maury: Seriously?! Earthquake! Barry’s Torterra charges with Wood Hammer, as Maury’s Torterra stomps the ground with Earthquake. The Earthquake hits Barry’s Torterra, which charges through and strikes Maury’s Torterra with Wood Hammer. Barry’s Torterra suffers recoil damage as Maury’s Torterra is defeated. Barry: Oh yeah! In your face! Torterra: Torterra! Maury returns his Torterra, slightly miffed. Maury: Not bad. I won’t lose next time. Maury walks off, as Barry leaps onto Torterra’s back. The two laugh and cheer as Torterra tries to playfully buck Barry off. Barry: What an amazing battle Torterra! That’s taking it to the extreme! Torterra: Tor, tor! Wyatt: That was pretty cool. Wyatt steps forward, adjusting his visor. Wyatt: Mind if I battle you two? Rosa: Wyatt?! You’re seeking a battle? (Jokingly) What’d they do to you? Wyatt: Oh, haha.To take on the gym leaders, then I have to think of battling and defeating strong trainers. And he, is definetely a strong trainer. Barry feeds Torterra a Sitrus Berry, it gobbling it down. Barry: Well we accept! Right Torterra! Torterra: Tor! Wyatt: Alright! Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusclops! Wyatt: Let’s start with Will-o-Wisp! Barry: Wood Hammer! Torterra dashes forward with Wood Hammer, as Dusclops fires a blue fireball from its hands. Torterra zigs to dodge, as it strikes Dusclops with Wood Hammer, it skidding back. Torterra suffers from recoil. Wyatt: Let’s hit it from a distance! With Shadow Punch! Barry: Catch it with Crunch! Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, as Torterra Crunches into the fist. Dusclops moans in pain as the Shadow Punch is broken. Wyatt: Yikes! We can’t even keep it away! Barry: That’s right! I like an all out close range battle! Torterra, go for Wood Hammer! Wyatt: Astonish, then Fire Punch! Torterra goes for Wood Hammer, as Dusclops releases Astonish. Torterra flinches, as Dusclops punches it in the face with Fire Punch. Torterra howls as it flies back, landing on its feet. Barry: Not bad! But not good enough! Frenzy Plant! Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Torterra uses Frenzy Plant, as Dusclops fires Shadow Punch. Shadow Punch goes through a few of the roots, but eventually breaks from the attack. All the roots slam into Dusclops at once, pinning it to the ground defeated. Barry: Oh yeah! Second win in a row! Wyatt returns Dusclops, sighing. Wyatt: Being that serious is exhausting. I think I prefer my old pace. Barry: Hey Rosa! You wanna battle? Rosa: Huh?! Oh, no! I’m perfectly content. Barry: Alright. In that case, we’re off. Come on Torterra! Barry takes off running, as Torterra hesitates. It goes and nuzzles up to Rosa again, then takes off running after Barry. Rosa: (Waving after them) Take care, Torterra! Wyatt: So, how do you feel? Rosa: Satisfied. That it found such a good trainer after I, uh, Wyatt: Left it? Rosa: (Ashamed) Yeah. Main Events * Wyatt's Dusclops learns Fire Punch. * Wyatt has an unofficial draw with Maylene, who awards him the Cobble Badge. * Rosa leaves Hippopotas with Reggie, beginning her road to recovery. * Barry is introduced. * Barry's Torterra is revealed to be the same Turtwig that Rosa left with Professor Rowan. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Maylene * Reggie * Barry * Maury Pokémon * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Lucario (Maylene's) * Hippopotas (Reggie's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Torterra (Maury's) Trivia * Wyatt earning the Cobble Badge after completing his training with Maylene, a gym leader, is similar to the Pokémon Adventure manga when Sapphire trained with Juan, Tate and Liza and earned their badges afterwards. * Wyatt now understands the mindset of desiring battle and tries to use it in interactions. This exhausts him. * Rosa is beginning to recover from her addiction to Pokémon eggs. She is shown to be happy and care for her previous Pokémon. * Barry is the second rival character that will appear in PT:D that first debuted in this series. The first was Ursula. * Barry's Torterra retaining its speed and hyperactivity is so that it matches Barry personality wise. ** It keeps the speed that it got from Gardenia's Turtwig. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles